


Fluffhaus

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, other additinal pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Funhaus fluff I decide to write at 2am. Suggestions welcomed but not all used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam/Lawrence, First Kiss

"Yes." 

"No. Don't do it." Adam muttered. Lawrence completely ignored him and stole his car in-game. Adam sat back to glare at the smirking man across from him. Lawrence looked up from the screen for a second to look at Adam. 

"Fucking asshole" Adam shook his head and turned his attention back to the screen with a half smile. Lawrence chuckled and when he turned his eyes back to the screen he saw Adam chasing him down with a motorcycle. "Give me back my car!" Adam laughed and shot at the wheels of the car. 

"No, stop shooting me!" The taller laughed back. Eventually he caught up and killed Lawrence's character. "God damn it Adam" he sighed. 

"Don't you say 'God damn it'! You stole my car!" He argued back with a chuckle. Lawrence shook his head with the guiltiest smile on his face. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Lawrence continued to antagonize him hut just then his phone buzzed on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the notification and opened it. 

**Bruce**

**_Received 11:32 AM-_** _Would you just tell him already? Watching you two is painful._

Lawrence's eyes glared at the back of Bruce's heard before tapping out a reply. 

**_Sent 11:34 AM-_** _No. Do you have any idea how much that would ruin everything? How awkward it'd be here everyday?_

He could see Bruce roll his eyes before shaking his head and replying again. 

**Bruce**

**_Received 11:35-_** _Fine. Your loss._

Lawrence rolled his eyes to match Bruce's motion and continued to play the rest of the video in silence. Since this was the last video of the day everyone left pretty quickly after they stopped recording. Lawrence was packing up a few things and checking on others when he saw that he and Adam were the only once left in the room. Lawrence tried hard not to make eye contact. 

_'Just finish and leave, you don't even have to talk to him. Just finish and-'_

"Hey, Lawrence?" 

_'Fuck.'_

"Yeah?" Lawrence turned to face him. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to get drinks with me tonight or something" Adam just barely muttered. Lawrence could see his face begin to take on a shade of slight pink. He bit his lip, was Adam asking him on a date? No. He couldn't look too far into it. 

"Yeah sure, meet you at the usual place in an hour?" Lawrence smiled a bit and Adam nodded, quickly leaving the office. Lawrence smiled to himself, there was absolutely nothing more to this. Just two guys getting drunk, or that's what he told himself at least. 

Exactly an hour later Adam shows up since Lawrence had made it a point to get there a half an hour earlier. 

"Hey" Lawrence said, holding his breath and hoping it wasn't noticeable how nervous he was. Adam smiled genuinely at him before taking a seat at the bar next to his friend. Lawrence felt himself relax a bit, allowing a few drinks and laughs to pass by before he was fully comfortable. The two stumbled out of the bar drunkenly laughing at each other, Lawrence looked back at Adam walking slower than him as he headed toward the street. He was sure he'd stop before he got to the edge of the sidewalk but in reality he bad no depth perception due to the alcohol in his system. Adam's eyes widened and he rushed to Lawrence and pulled him back on the sidewalk just as a car passed. 

Lawrence's head was spinning and it took him a few seconds to realize he was facing the other way and was now pressed flush against Adam. The shorter's arms had wrapped around his middle and were holding him tightly. Lawrence's face lit up a brighter red than the alcohol had originally allowed as his eyes met Adams. The shorter looked as if he was ready to let go and appologize but Lawrence quickly grabbed his chin and kissed him. They stood with their lips connected for a few seconds before pulling their bodies away fully. Adam scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lawrence just stared in disbelief. _Did he really just do that?_

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that" Adam finally spoke up after a long silence. 

"Yeah...me too" the taller barely muttered. Adam and him stared for a while before they both quickly locked lips again, this kiss being sloppy but nonetheless having the feeling in it. Larewnce chuckled as they pulled away again and lightly panted. 

"We're drunk" Adam giggled and leaned against the taller, burying his head between his neck. Lawrence smiled and put a hand on Adam's waist. 

"Come on, lets get home" 


	2. Joel/Adam, Cuddling

Joel watched intently at the game on the screen, he tried to hard to make sure he wasn't looking at Adam that much. Adam insisted that he be on Dude Soup this week and he couldn't do anything but agree to the smiling eyes that pleaded. It was such a mistake, his arms convulsed as he jumped slightly at the game he was playing. Joel swallowed hard, his eyes scanning over them. Adam chuckled at the jumpscare and handed the controller to Lawrence, urging him to try.

"What about you Joel?" Adam asked, his eyes still trained on the screen. He blinked in confusion, he wasn't sure what he was asking. He wasn't paying attention to his words so much as his lips and what they'd feel like against his. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Joel chuckled nervously, looking at the others hoping they'd hint to him what was going on. 

"Hottest Youtuber, go." Bruce reiterated proudly. A small noise left Joel's lips before he faked a joking laugh. 

"Uh, Adam obviously" Joel chuckled as if he was joking but he knew full well that was the truth. Adam smiled a bit and let out a small laugh. 

"Aww thanks Joel" he joked. Joel smiled bit couldn't help but feel a hole start to dig itself in his chest. Adam was joking. He wasn't. Joel liked him, not just in the come-back-to-my-apartment-and-we'll-fuck-until-we-wake-the-neighbors-up way but the cuddle-on-the-couch-and-watch-dumbass-movies-maybe-throw-popcorn-at-each-other way. Joel cleared his throat and stood up. 

"Excuse me" he muttered and left the office, leaning on the wall next to the office door. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and mussing the curls a bit. He really needed to find a way to get over him, there was no way Adam would ever feel the same way. Joel looked up and around at the few eyes that settled on him, he needed to leave. He quickly left the building and decided to drive home, he'd text Adam that he felt sick. That way he had an excuse for leaving early _and_ not coming in tomorrow. 

The next morning was hell for him, he rolled over and pressed snooze on his phone's alarm probably seven times. He knew that he'd have to just turn it off sooner or later. Joel groaned and glared at his phone, turning off the annoying and cheerful alarm tone. Somehow he managed to feel worse than he did yesterday afternoon. Taking a peek at his phone, he noticed two missed texts from Adam. 

**Adam**

_**Received 7:37 PM-** Where'd you go? You okay?_

_**Received 9:45 AM-** You didn't come in today? Is something wrong? _

Joel sighed and figured he'd have to reply, he wouldn't dare imagine what would happen if he didn't. 

_**Sent 10:29 AM-** I'm fine, just got a little sick yesterday. I'm rediculously sick right now, its a mess. _

Joel was well aware it sounded like sarcasm but he wasn't really in a mood to be upfront with anyone. He got up and shuffled over to his kitchen, opening the fridge but not really wanting to eat anything. He heard his phone buzz against the counter and quickly went to answer it. 

**Adam**

_**Received 9:47 AM-** its not that bad. Stop being a baby. I'm coming over after work to make sure you're okay asshole. _

Joel scoffed and shook his head, Adam was always caring but in a weird way where it was more comforting to be called a dick by him rather than receiving a pat on the back. 

Joel generally sat around the whole day, turning on his xbox once or twice and actually grabbing a blanket and feeling a bit sick. He was shook away by the sound of a loud knocking on his door. He groaned and got up slowly, he hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep on his couch. Joel opened the door and smiled a bit, pulling the blanket around him more. 

"Wow, you look like shit" Adam chuckled. Joel raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the way to let the shorter in. Adam looked around a bit before turning to the other who closed the door. Joel watched him hold up a bag and smiled even wider. "Brought you Chipotle" he shrugged and sat on his couch, laying the food out on the coffee table. Joel sat next to him and looked at he food. 

"You're a fucking savior, I haven't eaten all day" Joel scoffed and unwrapped the food and began to eat. It was quiet for a few moment before Adam wiped his hands with a napkin and looked over to Joel. 

"You got it on your face" he laughed a bit. Joel only turned his head and raised an eyebrow, his mouth full on food. Adam shook his head and scoffed, using his thumb to wipe the corner of the taller's mouth. They both sat rather stunned, realizing what just transpired. Joel looked away, pink tinting his face, muttering a thank you to him. Silence again, until Adam spoke up again. "You're not sick are you?" Adam asked quietly. Joel only shook his head, tying not to make eye contact. "Why'd you stay home?". Joel sighed and glanced over to him quickly before back down at the food on the coffee table. 

"I was...kind of bummed out...realized you wouldn't like me like I liked you" Joel shrugged. Adam bit his lip and messed with the napkin in his hand as a distraction. "Sorry. I kind of made you come to my house for nothing" Joel let out a small laugh. Adam scooted a bit closer and looked Joel in the eyes. 

"Its fine, why do you think I cared so much?" Adam smiled and Joel couldn't help but smile back. Adam reached over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Now, wanna watch something?" Adam asked, glamcing at the Netflix screen on his TV. Joel smiled and nodded, grabbing the remote to pick something but was immediately tackled to the couch. 

"A-Adam!" he laughed, blushing a bit but he didnt respond, just buried his head in between his neck and shoulder. Joel put and arm around him to rub at his back as they laid there and flicked through the movies. 


	3. James/Bruce, PDA

James had a plan, he knew exactly what today was going to consist of or rather who it was going to consist of: _Bruce._ He'd been feeling in the mood to display his affections for Bruce inside the office rather than their apartment. He wasn't too sure that Bruce was okay with it but James was sure it'd work out fine.

James bit his lip, watching his boyfriend swivel slightly in the chair. He was clearly focused on whatever he was working on like James should be but this was way more important. He smirked as he walked over to Bruce and rested his chin on the top of his head. Bruce scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the other rested on top his head. 

"Can I help you?" He said lowly, still focused on his screen. James glared at the screen for taking his boyfriend's attention before placing a small kiss on his head. Bruce smiled a bit but nonetheless continued to work. James bent down a bit to place a kiss right under his ear, allowing himself to smile at the beard that scratched at his lips. Bruce squinted as his eyes shifted to the man neck to him, clearing his throat and switching his position in the seat. James smirked, he had him now, all he had to do was push a little more. He trailed two or three kisses down his neck, unaware of the audience he had. 

"James." Adam snapped from the other side of the room. James quickly turned his eyes to Kovic and chuckled, raising an eyebrow as if to challenege him. Adam glared him down as James ran his hands from Bruce's shoulders down his chest and back up in a rubbing motion. 

"What do you want dude?" Bruce just barely muttered under his breath. James let out a small whine-like sound. 

"Come on, you can't even tell when your boyfriend wants a kiss? How lame." James joked and nosed at the other's cheek. Bruce sighed and turned to him with a smile, grabbing his chin lightly and kissing his lips softly. James sighed as he began to kiss back and enjoy the feel of Bruce's lips on his own until the soft lips were quickly pulled away. 

"Now, will you let me work?" Bruce scoffed. James hummed as if he was in thought, looking over to Adam who was raising an eyebrow then back to his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, for now..." he smirked and pecked his cheek a last time before returning to his desk. James stuck to his word and left him alone for an hour or two but quickly gained interest in giving Bruce some proper love and affection. He sneaked up behind Bruce as he was setting up a camera, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head into his back. Bruce let out a contented sigh as his hands slipped over James's and laced their fingers together. James couldn't hold back a small smile at the feeling. Bruce scoffed yet again and turned toward James to grab his face lightly and rub at his cheek with his thumb. 

"What is up with you today?" He asked lowly. James just smiled and shrugged. 

"Just love you" he said happily, leaning into his boyfriend's chest. Bruce chuckled smally, his hands grabbing James's hips firmly and rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. 

"Yeah, love you too" he said and kissed the top of James's head, resting his cheek on it, only to realize Spoole had been looking at them. Bruce cleared his throat and back away from James a bit with an apologetic smile. James just shrugged and went back to his desk. Spoole quickly looked away and tried to pretend he didn't see. 

\----------------- 

"God damn it Bruce!" Adam yelled as he glared over to the other who was laughing away. James couldn't help but hold back a snickers or two. 

"Would you two just use both your hands instead of holding hands under the desks like a couple of middle schoolers?" Lawrence pointed out. The two chuckled embarrassedly and let their fingers unlace and their hands grip the controller right. James looked over and smiled at Bruce and the other just happened to do the same, thinking an identical thought; 

_'God, I fucking love him'_


	4. Spoole/Bruce, Obvious Crush

He didn't mind the constant teasing, it made him smile. Spoole knew it was all good intentions and he wouldn't have asked for a better friendship. Well, not from all of them anyway. Bruce was always so physical when teasing him, pushing him and holding him close with his strong arms. Spoole bit his lip, he'd be lying if he said Bruce didn't have arms to admire. The only one who knew Spoole even thought like that was James and sometimes he wouldn't even listen to him talk. Spoole felt bad because he knew they had a relationship before and it ended pretty badly even though James and bruce got along well now. It just was kind of hard to talk to your friend about liking their ex. James hadn't said anything against it, they ended it because they knew they weren't good for each other and James kept an open mind about Spoole being Bruce's missing piece.

Spoole rubbed his eyes, they were starting to burn from staring at the screen. Firm hands gripped at Spoole's shoulders and he jumped in surprise. A hearty chuckled made him freeze up and a nervous smile creep onto his face. 

"Hey Spoole... hard at work?" Bruce chuckled and mock-massaged his shoulders. Spoole tensed up and let out a nervous noise, his face slowly getting red. James looked over and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a bit. "Jeeze you're really tense" Bruce backed off and leaned on the desk next to the shorter. 

"Yeah well you know...work heh..." Spoole nervously laughed. James coughed to hide his laughing as he shook his head, Spoole hated how obvious his emotions were. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him before backing off and returning to his desk. Spoole let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. James leaned over and scoffed. 

"You're so obvious" he muttered before returning to his own desk. Spoole sighed and continued to work, albiet slowly, he worked. He wanted the day to be over so he could go home in embarrassment, the others surely noticed by now how he felt. Did Bruce notice? Did he feel the same? Spoole wanted him to notice but never like that, not where he could see his reddened face and hear the waver in his voice. Spoole looked at the clock on his desktop; ten more minuets. He could leave in ten more minuets. It was way too long, he groaned and thudded his head against the desk. The hand fell on his back this time, low and careful. Immediately Spoole's face heated and he shot his head up to look at Bruce. 

"You look tired, let me drive you home?" He asked gently. Spoole swallowed before he nodded and got up, backing away from the taller's hand. He gathered up his things and followed Bruce out to his car, getting into the passenger sear as Bruce did the same with the driver's side. They sat in silence for a good while, the car not started. "You know, I do notice you blushing and stuttering" Bruce smirked and shook his head, starting the car. Spoole was in shock as he drove. Well, not shock, fear. What did Bruce think of him? Would this ruin their friendship? He let out a sigh as he looked out the window, whatever happened, happened. Bruce pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, again sitting in silence as the car was turned off. 

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything, if you don't like me like...that. I'll stop or try to anyway, I'm sorry" Spoole said lowly, digging under his fingernails. Bruce chuckled and looked at him, shrugged and sighed. 

"You don't have to appologize" he said, Spoole looked at him in confusion. Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed his chin lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Their lips stayed connected, Spoole could feel how gentle Bruce was being and closed his eyes in comfort. They pulled away slowly and Bruce placed another small kiss on his forehead. "You're no weird than the rest of us Sean" Bruce said quietly. Spoole chuckled and smiled genuinely at him, at least now he could stop being so nervous around him.


	5. Adam/Lawrence, Proposal

Lawrence knew that tonight wasn't just another date with his boyfriend. It was important and he'd been planning for weeks. It did seem a bit cliché to be strolling through that park at this hour too. It was nearly midnight and the chilly November air didn't let up. Lawrence could clearly see Adam shoving his hands as far into his pockets as they would go; he chuckled a bit at that. Lawrence smiled at the ground as he let his fingers run over the velvet box in his coat pocket, nonetheless he was nervous. They'd been dating for almost three years now, would Adam think he was rushing into something they weren't ready for? He took a deep breath; no. He had to summon up the courage to ask and quickly, it was two minuets till midnight. Lawrence stopped and let Adam walk a few feet in front of him before stopping and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, why'd you stop? It's freezing out here Lawr" Adam chuckled as he tried to curl into his coat as much as he could. Lawrence shrugged and smiled a bit, he squeezed the box in his hand and opened his mouth to speak. He quickly shut his mouth and shook his head, letting the box fall to the bottom of his coat pocket. 

"It's nothing, I'm just numb from all this cold" He laughed as he continued walking again. Adam smiled and linked arms with him before continuing to walk. He couldn't do it, not now. It was right. Lawrence was so sure he was ready to ask him, so sure that tonight would be the night he could be just a little less nervous about it. He didn't think that he'd be wrong. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Days passed where the box sat in the far corner of the closet and unnoticed. Lawrence looked at it from time to time but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Adam was beginning to notice something was bothering him. He couldn't hide it much longer, so he needed to stop being so damn nervous! 

One night when Adam was comfortably snuggled into Lawrence's chest on the couch, the taller shifted. Adam only looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and sat up, sliding off the couch and caused Adam to sit up on the couch. 

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, ready to follow him. Lawrence just shot him a nervous smile and shook his head. 

"Stay here, I'll be back" he said quickly and left to their bedroom. Lawrence picked up the small box and held in his hand for a while. He let out a breath as he opened it to reveal the shiny solid black ring. Lawrence bit his lip before closing the box, he could do this. He was going to ask tonight. 

Lawrence made his way back to the living room, to see Adam lazily laying on the couch, head propped up in his hand. He allowed himself to chuckle at the sight, he held the box behind his back as he steppes in front of the television. Adam looked at him in confusion as he watched Lawrence get on both his knees and smile nervously. Adam sat up fully on the couch and crossed his legs, waiting for his boyfriend to explain. 

"Well, Its been...what? A year?" Lawrence chuckled. Adam chuckled back and grabbed his face, kissing his forehead. 

"Almost three now Lawr" he smiled lightly, letting go of the taller's face. 

"Really? Three?" He laughed, Adam laughed along and nodded. He adjusted they way he sat on the couch a bit before smiling and sitting promptly as if he was waiting. 

"So, gonna tell me why you're acting weird?" Adam questioned. Lawrence shrugged, he could feel the nervousness begin to bubble up. His hands became sweaty as the box sat heavy in his hands. 

"You know I love you right?" He said with all seriousness. 

"Of course, you only say it like forty times a day" Adam lets his smile soften. 

"I've loved you for almost three years and...at least I hope you've done the same..." Lawrence looked at his boyfriend with hope. Adam only nodded and let him continue. "So, I was wondering...maybe..." Lawrence audibly took a deep breath and sighed with another nervous smile before holding out the box and opening it. "If you'd like to marry me?" Lawrence spat out quickly. His heart raced in his chest as silence filled the room. The look on Adam's face was utter shock. He swallowed, was he going to say no? Slowly but surely Adam's smile grew and he nodded quickly, pulling the taller in to a kiss. Adam pulled away, his smile reaching from ear to ear. 

"Yeah, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you Lawrence" he said happily. Lawrence smiled with the same ecstaticness as the shorter, his shaky hands slipped the ring from the box and perfectly fit it on Adam's finger. Adam couldn't help but to throw his arms around him, Lawrence hugged him tight back. He couldn't have been happier that he asked.


End file.
